


He knows

by Miki1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki1995/pseuds/Miki1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's pov on Dean and castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knows

Dean loves Cas that much he knows, I have watched them over the years and the only time dean has ever smiled that smile that lights up your whole being or laughed that laugh that makes you clutch your sides in pain when you can't stop seems to be when his angel is involved. Not that I would ever say that infront of him he would beat me down, but that's the thing about dean he gets defensive when things hit a little to close to home and it makes him uncomfortable that you know and can see through is bravado. I know he is scared out of his wits because every retaliationship he has tried to have has ended in bloodshed and pain he doesn't understand that with Cas it would be different, Cas can protect himself and he would protect dean from himself but dean doesn't see it that way he just want to protect Cas keep him from any harm and I know if anything were to happen (which it defiantly should for both of their happiness and my sanity but it's not my place to speak out of turn) the protection instinct in dean would intensify he sees it as a weakness but it would help us survive with all the extra adarelan running ramped through his veins would make his reaction time a lot better, enough of that though we can see it they are so close the sly lingering touches between them, the intense stares and the pointless arguments when dean gets protective and doesn't want Cas put in harms way but they will not take those last baby steps over the edge into eternal bliss because they are scared. they have hurt each other and royally fucked up a few times on each side and they both have to much pride to accept their shit apologise and move on. They are dragging their feet because of this, they are so in love but at the same time scared shitless of each other if only they could see how well it would all turn out. Maybe they would get out get to live the apple pie life with marriage and a house and 2.5 kids and just live in happy bliss...... I think I am going to give Gabriel a call see how he can help I'm sure he'd be more than happy to meddle for the sake of his big brothers happiness.


End file.
